


The daily life of Haruhi and Kyouya

by Spammy320



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy320/pseuds/Spammy320
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Lazy Day

Kyoya POV

Boredom was all I felt. It was a rainy day. The clouds were a dark grey and there was no speck of sunlight to be seen. It's not that I didn't like the rain, I actually love rainy days. The only bad thing about today was that there really nothing for me to do. My girlfriend, Haruhi, on the other hand, was doing homework, that was due three weeks from now. I started to look around our room. It was just a plain room really. White walls with black furniture. There were some pictures hung on the walls. Most of them were with the host club, but on our night stand was a picture of Haruhi and I. 

For the tenth time today, I walked to the bookshelf to see if there was a book that I haven’t already finished. To my disappointment, no new books appear. I look back at Haruhi, and see her furiously writing notes.

"Hey Haruhi you wanna watch a movie?"

“Um, sure.” Haru hesitated, “I just have to finish this essay, okay?" Haruhi looked towards me apologetically.  
I looked at her. I’m proud of how studious Haruhi can be, but sometimes she can forget about giving herself some time. I knew that she wouldn't stop writing until she finished half of the homework she planned to do, or until the clock struck 1 am. I saw her fix her glasses that I bought for her. Then I got a sudden plan. A childish plan, but at least I wouldn't be bored anymore. I sat behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she muttered.

"You seemed tensed Haru, so I thought you needed a massage."

"I know what you're doing and it’s not going to work. Just let me finish this essay, okay?"

She rolled my hands off her shoulders and started to write again, a small smile played at her lips. I sighed. Then I sat next to her, pretending to look over her essay. I swiftly take off her glasses and run out the door. I looked back andy I saw her surprisingly catching up to me.

"Kyoya! Give me back my glasses!"

"NOPE!" laughter erupts from me.

She was surprised that I would do something this childish, hell, I surprised myself. I guess when you’re bored you’ll do anything to escape it. Right? I run outside to our backyard. It was raining cats and dogs. I see her stop at the door. She pouts and stretches her arms. She probably thinks that I will just give up and walk over and hand the glasses to her. But by now she should know me better; I mean once an Ootori starts something they finish it. She huffed and stomped her foot. I shook my head. Then what surprised me was that she ran full force and pushed me on the ground.

"Kyoya! That wasn't very nice you know." she said while giving me a glare.

"But Haru I was absolutely bored and my girlfriend wasn't there for me to entertain me." giving her a wide smile.  
Then we both saw how we were positioned. Since she pushed me, I was able to fall on my back, but with her laying right on top of me. I gave her a wink and she blushed. She gave me a peck on the cheek and then stood up. I gave her an astonished look.

"Well are you going to get up so we can watch a damn movie and eat or are you just going to stay there and get sick," she winked at me.  
I stood up and ran towards her and draped my arm around her waist. I turned her around to face me and gave her a kiss. The kiss was mind blowing, but every kiss with her is.

"Okay now we can go!" I said.  
We both walked into the room to pick out a movie which started another playful argument but well that's a different story.


	2. Naked

Kyouya POV

“Mei and I are going to get Naked.” Haruhi’s voice drifted into the room as she and Mei stood at the door. They had playful smiles on their lips, hardly containing their giggles.

Tamaki and I look up from our tea quick enough to get whiplash. Tamaki’s nervous and confused laughter was followed by a groan and he laid down on the couch, slowly shaking his head. 

“Um,” I spoke up reluctantly, “come again?”

“Haruhi and I are going to get Naked.” Mei chimed in, smiling wide. They had a mischievous glint in their eye no doubt. What could that mean? At, what felt like the first time in years, I was at a loss for words. 

“And you came here to do, what?” I felt some annoyance bubble in me. “If you came here for me to tell you to stop or to plead with you, you’re wildly incorrect. I will do none of that.” There’s something that isn’t clicking here. She’s up to something. “You do as you please, I am not your father.”  
She smiled and walked out with Mei, arms linked and a hop to their step. 

“I’ll see you guys later. We love you both!” I could faintly hear their giggles and hushed sentences.   
The air in the room felt cold and awkward after that, Tamaki was useless when it came to this. I felt a twinge of guilt for having been so harsh. I turn back to my tea and sip. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and sure enough, Tamaki’s expectant gaze fell upon me.

“If you’re going to say something, say it now or not at all.”

His eyes went sheepish. “Don’t you think you overdid it? It’s clear they were just joking.” his tone was almost apologetic. I set my cup on the table and rubbed at my temples. He was right, I knew this, I just don’t take jokes like these as jokes. Perhaps it was my own insecurity that I was projecting onto Haruhi. I retreated into my room after that. A hot shower and many naked thoughts later I put on the most comfortable pants I have from my closet and leave to get a glass of water and some medicine for the splintering headache that had built over the hour.   
Mei and Haruhi were sitting around the kitchen table chatting about their coursework when I walk in, slightly surprised to see them together again so soon. Jealousy quickly rises and fades when I calm myself down.

“Ladies,” I grabbed a cup of water and look for medicine in the cupboard. “You must tell me about your naked times.” I let out a dry laugh.

“If you must now,” Mei’s voice dripped in sarcasm, “we had a lot of fun. Not too many stares when we hugged each other for warmth.” 

I pull back a chair and sit with them. “Oh yeah?” I squint my eyes at her, “Sounds like an exorbitant amount of fun.”   
She smiles tightly at me and leaves after a short goodbye to Haruhi. Now that we were alone the tension in the air grew thick. “Haruhi, umm, I wanted to apologize for earlier.” I looked at her as she held one finger up. She reached into her bag and put a bottle with what appears to be a smoothie on the table.

“This is Naked. It’s juice. My favorite one is the blue one so I bought you it.” regardless of how harsh I was earlier, regardless of how completely undeserving of her I am, regardless of how stupid the joke was, I laugh. A loud belly aching laugh.

“So this is Naked? I have to say it’s not as hot as I imagined it would be.” she laughs and reaches over to playfully slap my arm. She gives me a quick kiss and sighs.

“Again,” I try, “I’m sorry about earlier. I was being an ass.”

She pulls me up by the hand as we walk back to my bedroom. “You were being an ass. But I love you, anyway.” 

“Love you, too.”


	3. Snow Day

3rd person POV

Kyouya Ootori always hated wet weather, snow, rain, fog, or any type of side effect of cold weather. Everything was just so dreary and he wasn’t fond of having to layer under heavy winter coats. His current dilemma was that he did not want to partake in his friends childish plight. He frankly expected no less from them, but Haruhi’s willingness to play around in the snow was surprising in the worst way possible. If she had disagreed he would have been surprised too, but at least not in this position. 

Kyouya watched Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi have a snowball fight.He overlooked as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai built a snowman. Kyouya was in very deep thought at the moment he didn't notice a snowball come right at him. It hit him dead in the face and his nose felt the icy burn the worst. He quickly wiped off the snow and looked for his attacker. All his friends (except for Mori-senpai) looked scared. Then he heard a giggle, precisely Haruhi’s giggle.

"Why would you do that?" Kyouya said while pointing at his face, his moody temper rising in the slightest.

"You looked too warm." Haruhi said while smirking at him wickedly. She burst out laughing soon after. She was laughing so hard she didn't see the snowball that was coming straight at her. She   
looked at Kyouya after she got most of the snow out of her face. He gave her a smirk but in his eyes was something rarely seen, a smile. Haruhi’s only logical course of action was to run as fast as possible into his arms. He caught her, luckily, but her momentum knocked them both down. 

They landed in a big pile of snow with a soft thud. All this, without missing a second, Haruhi’s laugh was loud . After taking off his glasses and wiping them on her scarf, he looked into her lovely eyes and kissed her. This is the reason why he fell in love with her. She was smart, fierce, blunt, and never afraid of him. One of the people that can make him feel warm on the coldest days. She loved Kyouya. The one that was moody and quiet and sometimes spoke harshly. She loved the Kyouya that would read beside her on lazy Saturday mornings before breakfast. She loved him. 

After their spontaneous snowball fight they gathered themselves in blankets and clean clothes on their bed. They had some cups of hot chocolate as they watched a movie in comfortable silence. 

These days are the days they lived for.


	4. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Kyouya had never been a good gift giver. He dreaded the awkward expectant looks and glances when he would open a gift and visa versa. This was especially difficult when it came to Haruhi. She was lovely and far too kind to tell him she hated his gifts. She had a certain flair about her that made it difficult to shop for her. She didn't care for expensive jewelry, didn’t care much for traditionally femenine clothing, even though she does enjoy a casual dress here and there. She, unlike many of the people he had the pleasure of meeting, cared for small things. Things that were doused in love and care. Something he feared he was not able to give to her. Affection didn’t come easily to him. 

He spent many hours of his day debating the ridiculousness that came with Valentine’s Day. He didn’t think he should express his love just one day of the year, when everything the slightest bit romantic was five times more expensive, not that it mattered to him. His head was close to exploding when he remembered Haruhi had mentioned she sometimes felt lonely when he left on business trips.

Naturally, he left his office just a little earlier and wondered what he could do to help her loneliness. He thought of the pet store just a few blocks away. He didn’t want to be irrational and get her a pet she wouldn’t care for, who said she wanted something to take care of anyway? He figured a look around wouldn’t hurt.

The shop was bigger than he expected. It was filled with many sounds, birds chirping and a couple woofs included, he took his time walking around. Turtles and fish in isles three through five. Nothing was sticking out to him until he saw the small husky from behind the glass.

He was very little, no more than a month old, teeny and sleepy. Though he looked angry with a Zorro shaped mask on his fur. Kyouya chuckled at this. He though the small husky was perfect.

He went to ask for help, he excitedly told the clerk "I'll get this one, please." 

The clerk smiled at him and told him he needed to get a couple of things, that he would return shortly.

Kyouya bought some things for the pup while the clerk was getting the pups papers together. The standard chew toys, a fluffy bed, and a leash. He also figured he would need food and a dog bowl, shampoo and conditioner. He felt excitement bubble in him on his drive home. He saw Haruhi's briefcase near the bed and heard the shower going. He tied a ribbon around the husky’s neck, loosely of course, and rubbed his tiny belly. This earned him a couple happy barks.

The shower stopped when the dog’s small barks became more constant. The bathroom door opened and Haruhi came out soaked in just a towel.

"Kyouya, oh my Go-" Haruhi didn't finish because the husky snapped right up and came to her feet, barking more fervently now. She picked him up and cooed. Haruhi giggled as she sat next to Kyouya on to the bed while holding the pup, who licked her face like it was his favorite thing to do.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kyouya looked at her sincerely, this was the awkward two second waiting period he dreaded, the uncertainty that came with it. 

"Thank you Kyouya, I love him so much!" Haruhi said breaking away from the puppy kisses to give her boyfriend a kiss. Kyouya wrapped his arm around Haruhi and pulled her closer.

"So what are you going to name him?"

She looked thoughtful for a second. "I think I should name him Kyo. He kind of reminds me of you."  
He looked astonished. He didn't know whether to be happy or offended that he resembles a month old husky. He voiced out this concern.

"It's a good thing Kyouya. I love him and you. Happy Valentine's Day Kyouya."

They cooked dinner at home and prepped for puppy walks in the morning.


	5. waking up the devil

Waking up the devil

Haruhi POV

It's been three years since me and Kyouya got married, but some things just never change. Like right now for example. Ever since I started dating Kyouya he always likes to cuddle with me. Not that I mind, but sometimes he won't let go. Like right now, we both need to wake up and get ready for work but being the "Low blood pressure Evil Lord" and an insane cuddler I can't get out of bed, especially if he stays awake late at night for either work or if he becomes a horny rich bastard, not that I mind for the second part. So yeah right now I can't seem to get out of bed.

"Kyouya, Love it's time to get up."

I started to shake him awake. But all I got from him was a grunt. He pulled me close and started to nuzzle on the top of my head. I sighed. Then I had a plan, but this plan, well might wake him up buuuut we might never be able to get to work.  
I started to kiss his neck. Just small butterfly kisses. Then I went down on his collarbone. I heard a groan. My hand traveled up and down his chest. Then all of a sudden I was pushed against the bed.

"Haruhi I think it is not wise to tease me. You of all people should know I like to get things done once it's started." Said the now awake Kyouya.

"Well since you're up. We both need to go to work because we both need to get up early for our meetings."

"Haruhi you're the top lawyer in my company and I am the owner of the company I think we can call in sick don't you think."  
He started to kiss my chest. I tried to push him off but he pinned my hands above my head. Then he kissed my breast. I gave in. Then in a quick of time we were both naked. Enjoying each other, teasing each other. I couldn't take it anymore I NEEDED him.

"Kyouya please."

"Please what Haruhi."

"Get inside of me you horny rich bastard." I tried to be demanding but it came out of a soft whisper.

"As you wish."  
As Kyouya was sliding his length into my hot, wet core (and too slowly for my liking, damn rich bastard), the door opened. Well banged open.

"Mon Ami! I heard you and Haruhi called in sick so I thought I brought some commoner chicken noodle soup!"  
He stopped and looked at us. A blush crept upon his cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAA Tamaki get out."

"Suoh I'm going to kill you!"

"Errr ummm well I see you guys are busy… so I’m going to get out. Kyouya I'll talk about what happened at the meeting okay! Bye. Remember to you use a condom!" he said running towards the door. Once the door shut I started to laugh. Kyouya looked at me if I had gone mad or something.

"Well at least he knows not to come in our room without knocking." I said calming down.

"And, it’ll teach you a lesson when I tell you to wake up you have to wake up."

"So you're saying that we should put the lock on the door to good use."

"That is no-" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Oh shut up and let's continue where we left off."


	6. Sick Day

Sick day

Haruhi POV

*beeeep *beeeep

It was always unpleasant to be woken up so abruptly by a loud noise. This was especially rude considering I was on a break from school. I reach over to my phone and tap away at the screen. On my screen was a text from Kyouya.

Excited to see you today. 

I smiled, I couldn't wait to spend time with him. I’m never too keen on spending time with anyone unless it’s him, especially someone from the host club. I start to get ready for today. It is a special day with a special man, I had to at least try. Our three year anniversary wasn’t something I’m ever gonna experience again. Kyouya aIso talked up this day for weeks, which resulted in making me anxious, yet, excited. I took a short and efficient shower. I looked at my reflection and wondered how I got so lucky with Kyouya. I head back into my room and make a b line for my closet. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pale pink frilly shirt. I do some light makeup opting out for a more natural look. Cute but not fancy and not too plain.

I pick up a book and sit while trying to pass the time. I think about whether I’m not doing enough for such a great occasion. Kyouya walked a finer path in life, everything he did was calculated and refined. Classy. Maybe I should change? 

Two knocks on the door disrupted my inner monologue. Surely it was Kyouya about to make her mind up for her. 

Kyouya stood at the door slightly paler than usual and dark under circles. He smiled weakly, it slowly turned into a grimace as he spoke. “You look beautiful.” He cleared his throat, but this would send him into a coughing fit.

"Kyouya are you sick?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, he limply followed. I put my hand against his forehead. He felt hot. His usual strong posture was gone and his voice was thicker. He didn’t answer.

"Kyouya you're heating up! Let’s get you to bed."

"Haruhi I'm fine. Let's go we have a full day ahead of us.” he said this through coughs.

I gave him a serious look and pushed him to my room. 

Kyouya POV

I sighed in defeat. I walked, or rather trudged, into her room. It was small but not crowded with books and a small loveseat. She had some pictures on her walls, some in frames and the small polaroids were taped up. There were some pictures of the host club, some with her mother when she was younger and some with her father. I was kinda disappointed that there weren't any pictures of us on the wall. As I lay my head on her pillow I notice the picture on her night stand. It was a simple picture of me and Haruihi in our pajamas wrapped in blankets and each other. The picture was taken on our 6 month anniversary at a host club slumber party. Thinking of the memory and replaying the moments, it all made me feel sleepy. I melt into the scent of her shampoo, like strawberries. My eyes begin to get heavy and I fall into a wonderful sleep.

Haruhi POV

Once I finish making Kyouya tea and spicy miso soup. I get a washcloth, a bucket of cold water, and medicine. I get all my materials and walk to my room. I prepare myself for any argument he might put against me, knowing he will try to get up and pretend he’s fine. When I open the door, I see Kyouya cuddling into my pillow. I smiled; I love it when he's vulnerable. I placed his food on my desk and placed the washcloth in the water and placed it on his forehead. I took off his glasses and placed it on my night stand. But once I put down his glasses, he woke up.

"Haruhi?"

He sat up. I noticed his hair was a little messy. It made his face more cute, more childlike. After my observation I got up and went to get his food and medicine. And in good time cause his stomach growled loudly. He smiled sheepishly. I watched him eat his soup and in a couple of minutes he was done.

"Thank you Haruhi."

I smiled, I got his tray, kissed his check and placed the dishes away in the sink. I went back into the room and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. I ruined our anniversary. I wanted this day to be special but this stupid cold got in the way and ruined all the plans I made."

"Kyouya today was wonderful. As long as I am with you I'm okay.

I pushed Kyouya down so he could sleep. I got up but he pulled me down to lay down beside him. I snuggled close to him and sooner or later we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Broom Closet

Broom closet   
Kyoya POV

Today was not having any benefit for me. Club hours felt longer than usual, my black notebook was missing, and I wasn’t to have any type of conversation with my girlfriend the whole day. Haruhi seemed to busy the whole day which frustrated the hell out of me. I do understand that she has to stay number one of her class for her scholarship and also keep up with class president duties, but I want to spend time with my girlfriend. I am not usually this clingy, but a few hours without any interaction with her can make me a bit grumpy. Then there is the fact that my black notebook was missing. I know damn well the twins were the ones who took it. The only clue I have is that I that saw them with those devilish smirks coming out the broom closet and it’s not the type of closet they need to get out of.

I look over Haruhi’s station, as of course there were many girls that she had to entertain. You would think that after Haruhi came out as a girl, she would have less customers, but the amount of customers she had dressed as a male increased 5 times more when she came out as a girl. The girls actually enjoyed having a person to talk to, but I think it’s more of that they wanted to know how well the relationship was going between Haruhi and I. Haruhi looked up and looked directly at and gave me a small wave. I gave her a warm smile and went back to fixing the finances for the club on my laptop. This was the only interaction I had with her this whole day. Finally the last few hours passed by and it was time to clean up. 

As usual it was Haruhi and I left in the club room, seeing as I usually bring her home and she is the one who cleans the club room after hours. Finally I have time to look through the broom closet for my notebook. You would think for a small closet I would be able to find the damn notebook within minutes, but no I still couldn’t find the damn thing. 

“Kyoya? Where did you go?” Haruhi asked. 

“I’m in the broom closet” I replied while still looking for the damn notebook.

“Why are you in here” Haruhi said looking puzzled. 

“Well you see, somehow those fucking twins was able to get my black notebook and hide it somewhere in this closet, I think.” still frustrated that the fact I couldn’t find my notebook and also the fact how small the damn closet is making it hard to move around. 

“Do you need help? I think I’m small enough to move around more easily.” Haruhi said laughingly 

“Actually yes please, because I’m starting to get frustrated over the fact I can’t move around much in here.” I stepped aside so Haruhi can go inside the closet and look around. For 15 minutes straight Haruhi looked around the broom closet. As time went by you can see how frustrated she slowly got. 

“Seriously?! Where the hell did they put that damn notebook, because I really can’t find it either.” Haruhi said angrily. She turned so fast to face me, she didn’t realize how close I was. She looked up and blushed a little. Ironically, I didn’t realize how close I was to her and how small this broom closet truly is. Just seeing her warm, doe eyed, brown eye, made me realize how much I missed her throughout this whole day. I caressed her cheek and she leaned into my hand. I tilted her face upwards to face me as I leaned down to kiss her pink, luscious lips.

The kiss started out simple and sweet, just like her. I swear, everytime I kiss her, it feels like it's the very first time. Haruhi tried to wrapped her slender arms around my neck, but seeing as how short she is, she had a hard time to do so. To help her out, I picked her up and put her on top of the nearest boxes, but it didn’t turn out how I planned. 

It turns out that the box was practically empty, so when I set Haruhi on top of the box she sank in. Out of shocked Haruhi yelped from the fall. She fluttered her eyes from the compact, which was quite adorable, then I heard the most beautiful sound. Haruhi started to laugh wholeheartedly with a genuine smile shining brightly on her face. It been a while that I’ve seen her this relaxed. It’s moments like this, that makes me fall in love with her all over again. Haruhi finally got her breathing in control, she looked at me with love in her eyes, then a little bit of curiosity was shown upon her face.

“Kyo…. is that your notebook behind you?” Haruhi asked. I turned around and saw my black notebook taped above the doorway.

“I’m going to kill those two”


End file.
